Entre Dois Anjos
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando alguém que se jugava morto reaparece em sua vida?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem somente e unicamente a Sunrise, nenhuma das duas escritoras tem direitos sobre os g-boys, mas um dia teremos! Fic sem fim lucrativo..o que é uma pena...T.T

**Entre Dois Anjos**

**By Belle Malfoy e Keiko Maxwell**

As pessoas passavam apressadas com seus guarda-chuvas de varias cores, formando um rio colorido; porem, o que mais chama a atenção era o corpo rígido do garoto parado na calçada; a chuva molhava o corpo frio, olhos violetas se agarravam na imagem perturbadora a sua frente, seu cabelo pingava em sua face transformada.

Estaria enlouquecendo? Não podia ser real, podia? Não, absolutamente não, sem chance! Mas então...Por que conseguia vê-lo? Não possuía poderes paranormais ou algo do tipo. Nunca em sua vida havia acontecido algo parecido antes, e porque de todas as pessoas queridas que perdera, era ele quem avistava agora? Sem nem pensar deu um passo para frente, alcançando a beirada da calçada e o inicio da rua.

As gotas atrapalhavam sua visão, tinha, não precisava, toca-lo para ver se era real. Ele entrou em um momento de torpor fantástico, uma sensação dormente se apoderou de seu corpo, a saudade embaçou sua vista e num misto de loucura deu mais um passo para frente, esquecendo completamente dos carros que passavam. Olhos receosos em piscar, misturaram-se a escuridão das pupilas do outro lado da rua, ele tinha que toca-lo. - Solo...- sua voz saiu baixa e fraca. Oh, por que isso agora? Levantou a mão no ar, como se aquele gesto resolvesse o problema. Seus orbes ardiam pedindo alivio, para que ele os fechasse, mas a agonia que contornava seu peito era demasiada forte para ser vencida facilmente. Ignorou essa dor e seu corpo se moveu sozinho, indo rumo ao meio da pista.

Os carros que passavam foram obrigados a frear bruscamente, e os barulhos dos pneus cantando e deslizando no asfalto molhado machucava os ouvidos, mas não pensou em parar.

O jovem do outro lado sorria para ele, um sorriso iluminado, puro e inocente, muito mais inocente e puro do que aquele que ele demonstrava para todos. Um grito o tirou por um momento de seus devaneios, foi o suficiente para olhar para o carro ao seu lado, a poucos metros de seu corpo, e ter o reflexo de fechar os olhos, para logo em seguida voltar a olhar para frente.Tudo não passou de meros segundos, minutos no máximo, mas fora tempo o suficiente para que o jovem par de olhos negros desaparecesse do outro lado.

Onde ele estava? Como sumira?

Olhou para os lados rapidamente, mas nem rastros do jovem havia. Correu ate alcançar a outra calçada e tornou a olhar para todos os lados, até mesmo para cima, mas nada. Ele não estava mais ali.

Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, e virou o rosto rapidamente para o lado onde o dono da mão poderia estar. Belos olhos azuis claros recepcionaram seus violetas.

- Duo... Tudo bem- a preocupação na voz de Quatre era visível, e a mesma se refletia em suas íris.

- Sol..-ele olhou para os lados novamente com o peito arfando e a estranha sensação de serem observados os rondava.- Sim...foi só um colapso de memória. Quatre o fitou de forma estranha, era impressão sua ou Duo tinha tentado se jogar à frente dos carros?

Ultimamente o garoto de trança andava estranho, fazia muito barulho como se estivesse medo de ficar em silencio, e mais do que nunca havia atormentado Wu-fei de maneira diabólica. Era como se...Ele voltasse a ser criança. Olhou de esgueira para o garoto ao seu lado, sentindo um desapontamento forte. O que estava acontecendo com Duo? Não conseguia entender. O amigo primeiro, quase, se suicidara e agora agia como uma verdadeira criança. Não que ele já não fosse o mais extrovertido, mas estava realmente mudado. Preocupava-se com o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre que tentava uma aproximação com o jovem, não conseguia a resposta que queria, na verdade não conseguia respostas nenhuma. Aquilo estava sendo mais do que cansativo. Quatre não era o único a perceber a mudança no amigo, os outros pilotos também perceberam, principalmente Wu-fei, que estava muito mais irritado do que o normal, o que parecia agradar imensamente Duo. Porem todos os outros também não sabiam o que fazer, nenhum deles conhecia o passado do jovem que sempre demonstrava olhos alegres e sorrisos em sua face, ele não a contava para ninguém, nem mesmo Heero, o piloto que o melhor conhecia, sabia de sua verdadeira historia.

- Quatre- uma voz grossa o tirou do pensamento, ele olhou para frente, percebendo que havia parado de andar. Trowa estava do seu lado passando a mão em seu braço, tentando desapert�-lo. Duo já estava perto do carro, atormentando Wu-fei de maneira escandalosa e ria alto, apontando-o. Heero os olhava encostado no automóvel, seu semblante era calmo.

Chacoalhou os cabelos loiros e colocou um sorriso angelical na face, pegou a mão de Trowa discretamente e entrelaçou-a na sua. Duo agora corria em volta do carro, sendo perseguido por um Wu-fei alucinado, prometendo justiça ao chegar em casa. Aquela visão era doce, de certa forma para ele, era o normal, era para ser normal!

Duo ria se divertindo com a cara de bravo de Wu-fei, era realmente muito bom atormenta-lo. Queria que pelo menos alguém desse atenção para ele. Pois algo no fundo de seu ser dizia que se ficasse quieto, aquilo tudo voltaria. A chuva, as mortes...Solo. Parou de correr e baixou a cabeça, a visão do amigo de infância no meio de uma multidão, tinha quase certeza de que era ele mesmo. Mas, o vira morrer, sentira o peso do corpo sem vida em seus braços, ele próprio o havia enterrado...então como poderia estar ele ali?

Saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir Wu-fei o levantando pelo colarinho e seus olhos rapidamente se encontraram com os negros do piloto do Sheylong.

Uma onda de emoções, lembranças, sensações, invadiram seu ser e junto delas, lagrimas começaram a escorrer pela face clara do piloto de olhos violetas.

No mesmo momento Wu-fei o soltou, não era para machuc�-lo, estava somente brincando com ele, então o que significava aquelas lagrimas?

Heero se afastou do carro e correu para onde os dois estavam; era a primeira vez que via o jovem americano chorando e aquilo dilacerava seu coração.

O abraçou calmamente e fez com que o outro deitasse o rosto em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava palavras para tentar consola-lo.

Quatre correu um pouco mais rápido ao ver o piloto do Wing se movimentando e junto dele foi Trowa.

- O que aconteceu- a pergunta deixou os lábios rosados do árabe ao avistar o amigo aos prantos, como alguém conseguia mudar de humor tão rapidamente? Algo estava muito errado ali.

Duo sentia o mundo girar abaixo de seus pés, ele conseguia sentir o perfume de Heero, entretanto seu cérebro o associou com o cheiro de...Solo. Num misto de desespero e confusão, ele empurrou o moreno fortemente. - Fique longe de mim- gritou, sentindo as pequenas gotas escorrerem livre

- Oh Deus- seu corpo trêmulo escorregou até o chão, fazendo com que sua calça jeans ficasse molhada. Ele tinha visto...Solo, no corpo de...Heero! Piscou seguidamente em direção ao piloto japonês, como se não o enxergasse e murmurou. - Desculpe, eu não...- abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a franja encobrir seus olhos incrédulos.

Wu-fei se aproximou e levantou o corpo fraco do chão. - Duo? Você está me escutando- falou claramente. Olhos violetas o espiaram amedrontado, era somente Wu-fei a sua frente; não havia mais ninguém. Somente Wu-fei. Duo se perdeu por um momento nos orbes negros sentindo a respiração acalmar. Tentou falar algo, mas era como se as palavras tivessem fugido de seus lábios, aquilo tudo tava sendo muito. Piscou diversas vezes e tentou tirar a imagem de Solo de sua mente, mas aquilo era tão difícil e machucava tanto.

Não que sentisse algo especial pelo amigo, seu coração já pertencia a alguém, contudo vê-lo novamente...era o que mais queria.

- Estou bem Wu-fei...- as palavras saíram todas baixas e rapidamente o piloto do Gundam 02 se soltou e entrou no carro.

O clima pareceu mudar, todos os pilotos se entreolharam preocupados, e os olhares recaíram sobre o piloto japonês do 01.

- Não fiz nada...- foi a resposta do mesmo antes de entrar e tomar a posição do motorista.

Aquilo começara a incomod�-lo e muito. Percebera a diferença no jovem, vira que estava muito mais inquieto, mas aquilo tudo agora a pouco. Apertou o volante entre os dedos e fechou os olhos com força, o que afinal estava acontecendo com o seu Duo?

Duo estava sentado no banco de trás, olhando para a janela do outro lado, quando ouviu a porta do carro bater com força e Heero querer esmagar o volante. Ele se encolheu com receio de que o moreno o batesse. Havia deixado Heero nervoso, puxou suas pernas ao encontro do corpo, abraçando-as. Sua cabeça doía pelos pensamentos embaralhados, aquilo estava errado; os outros pilotos entraram no carro. Wu-fei ao seu lado, Quatre na frente e Trowa atrás. Encostou a cabeça na janela, suspirando; Heero ligou o carro e foi em direção a Mansão Winner para preparar o jantar.

A tenção dentro do carro parecia crescer cada vez mais. Ninguém tocava no assunto, todos haviam aprendido nos anos de treinamento que existem coisas que não se devem ser perguntadas e nem suas respostas reveladas, aquela parecia uma dessas situações.

Em poucos minutos chegaram novamente a grande construção pertencente à família Winner em que agora estavam todos hospedados. Desceram e entraram ainda em silencio, algo que já estava perturbando muito todos.

Duo subiu correndo para seu quarto, precisava se esconder dos outros, não queria e não conseguiria responder as perguntas, caso algum deles as fizesse.

A sua grande trança batia em suas costas, ao pular de dois em dois degraus. Fechou a porta com um estrondo e escorregou, sentindo suas forças se esvaziarem; o que havia sido aquilo? Seus olhos se fecharam e ele desejou que tudo tivesse passado de um sonho. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar os músculos dormentes em suas costas, estava com frio, entretanto não queria se mover, queria ficar ali e nunca mais olhar no rosto de nenhum de seus amigos. Eram seus amigos mesmo? Se fossem estariam pedindo para que abrissem a porta nesse exato momento, porem o fato de serem soldados, não permitia isso. O seu único amigo fora...Solo!

Heero entrou e foi direto para a sala, junto dos outros pilotos, tentou relaxar, olhando para tudo, mas os constantes olhares sobre sua pessoa só o irritara mais ainda. De tudo o que já havia passado, nada se comparava com aquilo, mal sabia o que tinha que fazer, muito menos o que se passava pela mente do amante.

- Chega...- Quatre disse se levantando. -...todos aqui querem saber o que está acontecendo com Duo, não irei ficar sem falar com ele.

O árabe começou a sair a passes firmes da sala, mas o japonês o impediu.

- Não..Se tem alguém que precisa conversar com ele, esse alguém sou eu.- a voz de Heero saiu firme, poria um fim naquilo tudo agora. Pois se continuasse dessa maneira, seu coração se partiria em pedaços sem saber o que fazer para ajudar o americano. Subiu as escadas com calma, escolhia as palavras que usaria para tentar descobrir o que se passava com o jovem e esperava que com isso algo a mais ficasse claro para ele.

Parou em frente à porta, com a mão no ar, ansiando girar a maçaneta. Tinha medo do que encontraria ali dentro, Duo estava completamente atormentado, poderia ter feito uma besteira.Rezou baixo para que essa sua suspeita não passasse disso: suspeitas. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, deixando que a luz do lado de fora inundasse o aposento escuro e sombrio em que se encontrava o quarto do jovem de olhos violetas.

Entrou receoso no quarto, estava muito escuro ali dentro, mas mesmo assim avistou as curvas do corpo do jovem sob as cobertas da cama.

- Duo...- disse com a voz mais amena que conseguiu, algo muito difícil para o piloto perfeito do 01.

Aproximou-se mais da cama se sentando na beirada da mesma. Seus dedos baixaram um pedaço do edredom revelando o rosto encharcado por lagrimas do americano.

Deslizou os dedos pelos fios da trança que se soltara e olhou de forma doce e carinhosa para o jovem.

Duo estava mais do que amedrontado, queria que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, que nada fosse real.Que não tivesse visto seu melhor amigo morrer, que tivesse feito algo para ajud�-lo, que não o tivesse perdido, que...

- Você está bem...- a pergunta sai baixa e carinhosa, os olhos azuis cruciais demonstravam a dor que o coração de seu dono sentia no momento.

Duo escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e tentou parar de chorar, mas ao ver os olhos dolorosos de Heero; as lagrimas voltaram com força total. O piloto japonês percebeu que Duo não sossegaria muito cedo, precisaria de algo novo para acalm�-lo. Respirou fundo e puxou o edredom rapidamente, se enfiando em baixo das cobertas, abraçando o corpo agoniado do namorado. Inspirou em sua nuca, dando pequenos beijos na região do pescoço rígido. Duo voltou seus olhos arregalados para o Soldado Perfeito. Queria perguntar, por que sua loucura estava entristecendo-o; mas lhe faltaram palavras, novamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Duo relaxou; aconchegou-se no peito musculoso do outro e fechou os olhos, repelindo as imagens assustadoras que se formavam. O calor o fez se perder na realidade, o barulho calmo da chuva o embalou em um sono agitado, estava cansado, porem sentia medo de dormir. Talvez em seus sonhos Solo aparecesse de volta!

Sentiu a mão morna de Heero percorrer suas costas, massageando-a, tentando desfazer os nos dos músculos tensos. Os lábios do japonês percorreram sua nuca, uma de suas mãos, inconscientemente foi à direção aos cabelos de Duo, passando entre os fios macios.

Duo ficou em um estado de subconsciência, só sentia mãos fortes percorrendo seu corpo; e isso o acordou. Empurrou Heero com tanta força que o fez cair da cama, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, olhou para os olhos de Duo. Os violetas estavam nublados!

Heero se levantou e segurou a face de Duo, o fazendo olhar para si. Ver os violetas que tanto amava daquela maneira, doía.

- Duo...olhe para mim.

- Não! Você não era para estar aqui! Você está morto!Eu te vi morrer!

Do que você está falando...Duo- O desespero na voz de Heero ficou claro ao berrar o nome do amante no fim, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Me solte Solo! Você está morto! Eu vi...Eu vi...- lagrimas saiam dos violetas e Duo berrava cada palavra.

Não era possível que até ali, em seu quarto, em seu mundo, o amigo o aparecesse. Por maior que fosse a vontade de vê-lo de toc�-lo sentia medo, afinal aquilo em que acreditara por anos fora mentira? Não tinha certeza do que fizera ao fechar os olhos do amigo ao sentir a vida deixando o corpo que se encontrava em seus braços.

Com um baque seco a porta do quarto se abriu e os outros pilotos entraram, haviam ouvido a gritaria da sala e subiram o mais rápido para ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos se assustaram ao ver tal cena: Heero segurando o rosto pálido e medroso de Duo e este se debatendo, tentando se soltar.

Wu-fei foi o primeiro a se movimentar, sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si e avançando no piloto japonês, o chacoalhou fortemente. Duo caiu no chão de mau jeito, sentindo algo estalar; fechou os olhos e se forçou somente a respirar. Não estava entendo mais nada!

Quatre amparou o amigo confuso, estavam assustados, afinal eles nunca foram de brigar, o que estava acontecendo naquela casa? Abraçou Duo da melhor maneira que conseguiu e o tentava confortar dizendo para se acalmar.

Heero pos as mãos sobre o rosto, aquilo tudo o estava enlouquecendo. Não entendia o que o americano quis dizer com aquelas palavras...e por que estava agindo daquela maneira. Levantou-se rapidamente quando sentiu os olhos arderem por causa das lagrimas e saiu correndo do quarto, passando por Trowa que continua na porta e deixando todos mais confusos ainda.

Wu-fei se levantou para correr atrás de Heero, mas Trowa o deteve antes.

- Deixe, eu irei falar com ele. - E saiu atrás do japonês.

Duo se encolheu mais ainda no colo de Quatre, tudo aquilo o estava deixando paranóico, chorava até soluçar, mas não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo estar acontecendo.

Wu-fei se aproximou do americano, sempre teve uma grande empatia por ele, mas no fundo gostava por demais do jovem para vê-lo daquela maneira.

Afastou Quatre indelicadamente e tomou o garoto nos braços, o apertando fortemente. - Shh...Vai ficar tudo bem...Respire fundo...-sussurrou na orelha fria de Duo, o fazendo tremer.

O piloto 02 se agarrou mais em suas vestes o puxando, como se estivesse caindo em um buraco extenso e escuro e a única luz visível era Wu-fei.

Duo, em um ato de desespero, tocou levemente os cabelos negros e olhou para a face estranha do piloto, seus olhos negros brilharam de um jeito conhecido.

Orbes violetas percorreram toda a face oriental, como se quisesse gravar cada traço místico. Wu-fei passou os dedos calmamente por sua nuca, acariciando-a.

Duo olhou para a pequena e fina boca avermelhada, e um fogo esquecido surgiu dentro de si, ele entortou a cabeça, fazendo Wu-fei repetir o gesto para o outro lado.

- Duo...-o piloto Chinês chamou roucamente o levando novamente para o subconsciente.

Seus lábios se tocaram levemente e duo sentiu uma carga elétrica percorrer seu corpo, o deixando agitado.

Wu-fei sabia completamente que estava errado o que faziam e sabia também que possivelmente seria seu ultimo beijo. Do jeito que o americano era desbocado iria falar para Heero, e talvez ele sumisse do mapa!

O piloto do Sheylong colocou esse pensamento de lado e forçou levemente a língua para abrir passagem na boca quente e úmida do garoto, que soltou um gemido ao sentir seu toque retribuído.

- Hum...Solo...-Duo sussurrou no meio da respiração entrecortada e Wu-fei congelou. Ele tinha dito...Solo?

O chinês apertou os olhos com força e continuo o beijo, sentia seu coração pesado, apertado. No fim nunca teria mesmo o americano para si.Esqueceu isso e continuou com tudo. Deixando os lábios rosados e começando a percorrer o pescoço de Duo, este suspirava a cada beijo e acariciava de modo mais ousado o corpo do oriental.

- WU-FEI!DUO!

O grito do loirinho desconcentrou os dois. Wu-fei parou com as investidas, mas Duo nem se importou..

- Wu-fei..o que você pensa q está fazendo? O Duo, ele não está bem e você está se aproveitando disso!

Quatre dizia de modo severo, não acreditava no que estava vendo até agora, mas não permitiria que aquilo continuasse. Separou os dois a força, pois Duo não o queria soltar e quando fez isso levou um tapa direto no rosto da parte do americano.

- Dá o fora, tá ok- Duo disse rispidamente, o violeta tornara-se novamente nublado - Ninguém, nunca mais irá me separar do Solo!

O ar pareceu se tornar difícil de respirar naquele local, o dia chuvoso pareceu ter se escurecido como se uma grande tempestade viesse e nunca mais fosse embora; Quatre, ainda com a pequena mão em cima da marca vermelha do tapa olhou assustado para Wu-fei. Oh, isso explicava muita coisa!

Duo fingiu não ver os olhares caírem em cima dele e abraçou o chinês pela cintura. Solo seria somente seu, não o deixaria partir novamente, não fecharia os olhos claros antecipadamente; o deixaria viver!

- O que houve- Trowa apareceu arfante na porta.

No mesmo momento Quatre correu ao seu encontro, abraçando o corpo fortemente. O tapa ardia em seu rosto e lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Trowa olhou de Wu-fei para Duo e deste para Quatre, afinal o que estava acontecendo ali?

Wu-fei tentou se soltar de Duo, mas este só o segurou mais forte. Temia em perder aquele que lhe era mais caro na vida, perder aquele que muitas vezes guiavas seus passos e lhe salvava. Não. Não o perderia, nunca mais. Agora, teria ele para sempre, ao seu lado, lhe protegendo...Amando-lhe.

Trowa saiu da porta e sentou na cama com Quatre, encostou a cabeça tremula do loiro em seu peito e afagou seus cabelos dourados, porem seu olhar pousava na cena a sua frente. Aquilo era...Estranho, no mínimo.

- Duo...- para o horror de Wu-fei, ele olhou em direção a porta e constatou a figura de Heero.

Heero estava estático, não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, estes que por sinal estavam vermelhos e inchados declarando as lagrimas que derrama. Sentiu como se tudo a sua volta parasse e por um momento suas pernas ficaram bambas e não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés. O que era aquilo afinal de contas? O americano havia tomado conta de seu coração de uma maneira que não agüentava mais. Recompôs-se em questão de segundos e avançou para cima de Wu-fei, iria conseguir uma explicação de tudo aquilo agora e da boca do próprio Duo.

Duo sentiu seus braços serem separados a força e alguém fazendo com que seu rosto olhasse para uma determinada direção.

Heero segurou com força o amante, mirava com determinação os violetas nublados e mesmo com toda a dor em seu peito iria fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo e virou um tapa na face esquerda do americano.

Os outros jovens olharam para aquilo assustados, era a primeira vez que viam Heero realmente levando a mão para bater em Duo.

Iria continuar com aquilo até que o outro acordasse daquilo. Por mais que ele estivesse feliz com tudo, vivendo agora num mundo de ilusões, aquela não era a verdade, ele precisava se conformar com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Levantou a mão para um novo tapa, mas essa foi parada antes de chegar ao seu destino final. Virou o rosto rapidamente para quem o havia parado, para sua surpresa fora Trowa.

- Continuar com isso não levará a nada...- o piloto do Have Arms disse calmamente segurando com força o braço do piloto do Wing.

- Me solte agora.- disse firme sentindo as pontas de seus dedos formigarem pela pressão. Trowa não se intimidou e continuou firme em seu lugar.

- Não Heero...com isso você não conseguirá nada, além de machuc�-lo.- a voz firme e determinada de Trowa fez com que o japonês desistisse daquilo tudo.

Heero abaixou o braço lentamente e suspirou, desistira de tudo aquilo, seu coração havia se cansado. Levantou-se cabisbaixo e saiu do quarto.Pela primeira vez sentia que sua alma havia perdido uma batalha. Olhou uma ultima vez para o jovem sentado no chão, as lagrimas turvando sua visão levemente e só moveu seus lábios, como se fosse uma despedida...sim, o havia perdido, pois acabara de desistir.

Duo pareceu despertar daquele torpor, fazendo com que seus olhos voltassem à vida.

Ele olhou para os pilotos no quarto e olhou para Heero, que andava decidido para a saída do quarto com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça abaixada.

- Hee-chan...-sussurrou e colocou a mão no peito, na direção do coração, apertando fortemente. Por que sentia como se tivesse feito algo errado? Não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido, e por que olhavam-no com pena?

Viu que o piloto japonês não havia parado e em um ato desesperado, tentou se levantar, porem caiu novamente. Suas pernas estavam fracas e ele sentia uma pequena tontura o rodeando.

Trowa o segurou antes de cair novamente e com algum esforço o colocou de volta na cama. Mantinha um semblante de pena, afinal nunca vira o japonês desistindo e sua alma sentia que talvez aquilo tudo não tivesse mais salvação.

Quatre levantou quieto e saiu do aposento, sentia que já havia feito tudo o que podia pelo amigo, agora o próximo passo quem deveria dar, era ele.

Wu-fei saiu sem nem olhar para os lados, sabia que aquilo tudo já havia passado dos limites e ele mesmo já não sabia mais o significado dessa palavra.

Trowa se sentou ao lado do americano, via nos olhos deste que ele era o mais confuso ali. Segurou com calma o rosto do mesmo e olhou em seus violetas de modo penetrante.

- O que aconteceu Duo- Fora à única coisa que perguntara.

O americano se encolheu e olhou para baixo, não sabia o que se passara com ele, só sabia que havia visto alguém que não era possível estar ali. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para o piloto do 03, estava na hora de contar para eles o lado obscuro de seu passado.

- Eu preciso conversar com todos...Trowa...Você...poderia reuni-los na sala...- a voz saiu baixa porém determinada.

Os verdes brilharam e um sorriso se formou nos finos lábios de Trowa.

- Será um prazer. - se levantou e saiu do quarto calmamente.

Suspirou e saiu do quarto, era a decisão certa? Nunca falara daquilo para ninguém,mas... Mais do que nunca seu coração pedia para que fizesse aquilo. Parou antes de descer as escadas, os outros iriam ver um lado que ainda não conheciam do piloto alegre, sorridente. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que choraria abertamente e sinceramente para eles.

Entrou na sala com o rosto abatido, cansado, mas mesmo assim iria até o fim. Olhou para todos os outros pilotos, onde estava Heero?

- Onde o He...

- Não o achei na casa Duo...- mal começara sua pergunta e Trowa já dera a resposta.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar novamente, havia feito algo muito ruim mesmo, sua alma lhe dizia aquilo.

Respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para cada um dos presentes. Sentia por aquele para quem mais queria contar tudo aquilo não estar presente,mas não podia fazer nada...ou poderia?

- Acho que primeiramente deveria pedir desculpas para todos vocês...não sei o que fiz,mas sinto que magoei e muito a todos, gostaria que dessa vez vocês me perdoassem mesmo.

Esperou uma resposta e todos fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Sentiu-se mais confiante, afinal eles eram tudo o que possuía agora, não eram? Sorriu de leve e continuou com o que já havia começado.

- Eu deveria ter dito isso para vocês há anos, mas por medo, nunca o fiz. O que acontece é que há muito tempo eu tive uma pessoa que me era muito queria, mas que por um erro meu...a perdi.- baixou a cabeça, os olhos já começavam a ficar doloridos por causa das lagrimas.

Todos prestavam atenção nas palavras do americano, nem passava pela mente deles de que aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira da parte dele, viam a dor que o cercava para acharem isso, e estavam todos certos.

Os orbes violetas quase se tornaram negros como a escuridão em que caia.

"Ele havia nos proibido de sair sozinhos, principalmente eu, que era o segundo mais velhos de todos, porem continuava sendo o mais criança. Sabia que não devia ter me arriscado tanto, mas a oferta era irresistível: comida e abrigo para todos em troca de uma arma. Era lógico que iria aceitar, afinal eu havia cometido tantos erros no passado e me sentia na obrigação de concertar nossa vida...

Foi simples, eu sai do quarto rapidamente, entrei no quarto sujo e podre de Solo que dormia na cama quebrada com um menino pequeno, que havia sido resgatado de um tiroteio por nós. O corpo do garoto tremia e como figura paternal, Solo o espremeu mais nos braços

Voltei meus olhos em direção a minúscula mesa e peguei um molho de chaves, corri silenciosamente até o guarda-roupa comido pelas traças e abri a porta.

Vasculhei a procura de uma arma e meus dedos pousaram em um metal gelado; ela estava ali! Peguei-a rapidamente e a escondi no cós da calça suja, sai do quarto e fui em direção à rua escura. Havia chovido o dia inteiro e por volta da meia-noite as nuvens tinham sumido abrindo espaço para uma lua grande e amarela.

Meus pés deslizaram até um beco apagado e parei na entrada do local. Uma mistura de medo e ansiedade tomaram conta de mim, sabia que tinha que me mostrar confiante e talvez até perigoso. Contudo, o que um garoto de dez anos, com grandes e inocentes olhos violetas e uma trança quase ruiva iria mostrar de perigoso?

Ele tentou rir da própria piada, mas tudo o que conseguiu emitir foi um ganido estrangulado. Algo se movendo chamou sua atenção para o final do beco; a luz fraca do poste que havia antes de uma grade cortada iluminou a figura de dois homens grandes e fortes se aproximarem.

Eu repassei mentalmente todos os golpes que Solo havia me ensinado durante esse tempo e me sentia quase confiante para lutar com os homens. Quase! Braços musculosos me puxaram e me arrastaram, eu tentei me debater mas tudo que consegui foram risadas secas.

Um bolo preso em minha garganta me dizia que não devia ter feito isso; entramos em uma porta cinza e eles me jogaram em algo macio, parecia feno. E realmente era! Recompus-me rapidamente e entrei em posição de ataque.

- Trouxe- a voz rouca, me fez olhar em direção ao homem maior. Possuía cabelos castanhos, cortados em forma militar e olhos negros, se movia como uma águia pronta para pegar sua presa. Peguei a arma lentamente e a trouxe para a luz da rua.

- Este é o local- perguntei desconfiado.

- Sim. Passe a arma e iremos embora.- tentei fazer cara de malvado e até hoje achei que havia funcionado, se não fosse por um detalhe: eles estavam com fome!

O outro se aproximou e me jogou no feno macio, prendeu meus braços com cordas grossas e tapou minha boca com um pano velho que cheirava a gasolina.

Meus pulsos foram colocados entre uma madeira e não podia mais mexer meus membros; os pés haviam sido amarrados juntamente e presos a canos d'água que estavam atrás do militar. No momento me senti sedo esticado, a dor iniciante me fez gritar, ou pelo menos tentar, o cheiro de gasolina era forte ali.

Achei que iria perder os sentidos e isso realmente aconteceria, mas minha mente não queria se apagar, por mais que meu corpo e minha alma desejassem tal ato.

Senti minha camiseta sendo levantada e fechei os olhos com força, tinha uma leve noção do que aconteceria, já vira antes, mas nunca esperei que eu caísse numa dessas.Logo as mãos deles percorriam meu corpo e minha alma se estraçalhava por dentro.

Mentalmente me xinguei de todas as maneiras possíveis...deveria ter escutado Solo, não deveria ter ido para lá... Sentia-me um inútil e imprestável. E não estava arriscando somente a mim ao fazer aquilo, os outros garotos também corriam grande perigo.

Lagrimas deixaram meus olhos e somente a imagem de Solo estava em minha mente, havia desobedecido a um conselho de amigo e agora estava ali, sem poder fazer nada pra me proteger...

Senti as caricias aumentarem e junto delas meu medo se tornava cada vez maior. Sentia que precisava me mostra forte e confiante, mesmo naquela situação, mas não dava era humanamente impossível.

Logo todo meu corpo estava à mercê deles e minha mente já não sentia mais nada, se morresse ali seria somente o melhor para alguém como eu.

O militar rasgou minhas roupas e passou o dedo em meu corpo, flexionando os quadris em cima de mim como uma penetração falsa. Eu me encontrava em um estado automático de desespero, não haveria saída e teria que me conformar com isso, o futuro que mudasse e me aceitasse.

Fiquei realmente assustado com o tamanho da 'coisa' que ele tinha no meio das pernas, eu já imaginava o quanto iria sofrer naquela noite. Solo apareceu mais uma vez ao meu redor, pedindo que eu agüentasse firmemente.

Seu dedo parou em meu mamilo e o apertou fortemente, gemi de dor, e para meu azar ele pareceu se excitar mais ainda. Desceu o digito e parou em meu umbigo, conseguia ouvir meu coração descompassado bater alucinadamente em meu ouvido.

Eu estava sendo estuprado!

A frase somente intensificou meu estado de pura agonia. Ele tirou um objeto brilhante da parte de trás da calça militar e se postou atrás de mim, senti um espasmo de choque passar em meu corpo tremulo. Estava me cortando, sentia o sangue escorrendo pelas costas, pingando no feno, colorindo-o. A possibilidade de não sair vivo dali, ou sequer sair, rondou minha cabeça; meu limite de medo havia estourado e eu conseguia ouvir os gemidos que o militar soltava, novamente em minha frente. Passou o dedo, agora vermelho por meu sangue, e deixou uma cruz em minha clavícula pela pressão dos dedos.

- Quero ouvir você gemer igual uma garotinha- sussurrou em meu ouvido, lambendo a parte lateral do meu rosto com sua língua áspera. Meu estomago se embrulho e a ânsia aumentou ao sentir ele tocando em meu membro, o apertou tanto que achei que por um momento ficaria fora de mim, na verdade rezei para isso acontecer, mas como sempre, ninguém me escutou.

Sentou-se em cima de mim e eu me retrai de dor, ele era muito pesado e eu não havia comido nada, fazia dias. Ele percebeu o meu movimento e tratou de cuidar de mim, distribuindo seguidamente socos na região do tórax. O ar escapava rapidamente de meus pulmões como água em meus dedos. E o desejo de perder a consciência me acenava ali do lado, mas continuava sem alcanç�-lo.

Por anos, sempre achei que tinha sofrido demais para um ser humano, mas ao sentir a dor inicial da penetração; desconfiei de tudo.

Gemi, igual uma garotinha, como ele queria. Eu me arqueava, tentando escapar da sensação e isso somente me fazia sentir ele escorregando dentro de mim.

- Oh, garoto como você é apertado- disse se empurrando mais contra meu corpo. Olhei para o lado, tentando me distrair com algo, mas tudo o que vi foi o outro homem olhando a cena com olhos arregalados e se tocando.

Então, foi a partir deste momento que eu senti algo escuro crescer dentro de mim, algo como uma gosma escorregadia e gelada, pronta para explodir tudo o que encontrasse!

O militar arranhava meu peito como um felino em uma briga, a madeira rangia sobre a velocidade do estupro...

Novamente a palavra! Os gemidos pareciam ecoar em minha mente como gritos atormentantes. Ao alcançar o auge ele soltou um soco em meu ombro esquerdo, o deslocando.

Recolheu o seu fruto e espalhou por meu corpo, fechei meus olhos úmidos, tentando fazer tudo aquilo parar.

As suas risadas tomaram conta do recinto, me deixaram no estado em que estava e foram embora. Quando achei que o sofrimento teria acabado, abri meus olhos e encontrei a figura de Solo, não sei direito como ele estava ali, mas meu peito doía. Seus olhos não mostravam nenhuma expressão, e isso me feriu, ele sentia desprezo por mim.

Cortou as cordas e desamarrou o pano de minha boca, me acolheu num abraço que nunca me permitirei esquecer. Eu estava morrendo por dentro, havia dias em que não emitia um som ou me movia, e ele sempre estava ao meu lado, tentando me resgatar das trevas em minha mente.

Sentia-me pior do que nunca, deveria ter ouvido Solo, assim pelo menos nada disso teria acontecido. Só de me lembrar daquela noite eu ficava muito pior, os malditos pesadelos atormentavam minha alma, agora escura, me enlouquecendo. Não pelo o que havia me acontecido, mas pelo olhar de Solo ao me encontrar naquele estado, parecia que ele tinha cansado de cuidar de mim, cansado de se fazer de baby sister em meus momentos de crise, o que não era raro. Havia decepcionado a única pessoa que era realmente querida em minha vida, e agora conseguia sentir a culpa penetrando em minhas veias como um veneno mortal.

A cada dia que passava somente um pensamento vinha em minha mente: deveria morrer.Tinha cada vez menos vontade de continuar batalhando pela minha sobrevivência, se é que poderia chamar isso de vida. Só continuava vivo pelos cuidados de Solo; era ele quem sempre me forçava a comer algo, a me manter vivo. Mas eu percebia que ele fazia tudo isso sem à vontade que havia nele antes, era como se um pedaço dele também houvesse sido destruído naquela noite e me culpava por isso.Nojo, raiva, desejo de matar...Desejos tão diferentes. Porem eu podia vê-los, dia-a-dia, nos olhos dos garotos ao qual eu não chamava mais de família.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Havia feito um erro tremendo e me sentia horrível. Então, se não podia morrer ficando ali, que morresse longe deles... E tomei uma decisão da qual me arrependo até hoje."

Duo deu uma pausa e suspirou, estava sendo muito doloroso relembrar tudo aquilo e seu coração se comprimia a cada cena descrita por ele. Parecia que havia voltado no tempo e que revivia tudo aquilo novamente.

"Sai do abrigo onde nos escondia-mos, era noite e não havia ninguém para a vigia, todos os garotos dormiam. Não sabia para onde iria e nem o que iria me acontecer, mas seria muito pior permanecer ali, sendo somente um fardo para eles. Não queria que se preocupassem comigo, isso só iria atrapalhar a luta pela sobrevivência deles

O chão recém molhado pela chuva encontrava-se escorregadio, o vapor saia dos bueiros como jatos de calor, a noite estava fria e serena. Um bêbado ria de alguma coisa estúpida da calçada, andei mais rápido, com medo de ser descoberto.

Sabia mais como me defender agora, não que tivesse mudado a aparência daquele garotinho frágil e ingênuo, mas havia se tornado frio e concentrado. Dava a impressão de ser...Maior!

Passei por vários becos, a procura de algo que não sabia, realmente, o que era. Talvez um orfanato? Não! Muito arriscado. Teria que dormir em algum lugar seco e seguro. Minha risada rouca explodiu pela noite.

Tinha mais um grave problema agora, onde passar a noite. Além do perigo que corria sendo somente um garoto sozinho, na rua e a noite, ainda tinha que procurar um abrigo onde não passasse frio, nem me molhasse, afinal se ficasse doente não teria ninguém para me ajudar, seria capaz de acabar morrendo por causa de uma doença grave.

Me abriguei temporariamente sob um toldo de uma velha loja, teria que pensar onde poderia ficar durante o resto da noite, pois aquele que acabara de arranjar não aprecia seguro o suficiente.

Então, um grito me despertou daquele torpor, olhei para o lado e vi a cena mais horrível de toda minha existência. Solo corria desesperadamente em minha direção, enquanto era seguido por um vulto! O militar.

O pânico tomou conta de mim, e por uma fração de segundos não me mexi. Solo me puxou pelas roupas rasgadas e correu para uma rua central, ao ver o rosto dele, entrei em modulo automático. Não sentia minha pernas movimentando-se, tentando escapar do destino que me acompanhava. Entendi o plano de Solo. Dispersar! Mesmo sendo quase quatro horas da manha, haveria gente o bastante para confundir.

Quando alcançamos uma das ruas centrais, me separei dele, afinal é muito mais fácil confundir alguém quando ele precisa escolher para que lado correr. Não olhei para trás, mas sabia que o alvo escolhido era eu. Não entendo direito, mas me senti aliviado por isso, Solo estaria bem.

Fui me embrenhando entre as pessoas, algumas vezes esbarrava em uma delas, mas logo conseguia correr como estava correndo antes. Só uma coisa estava em minha mente naquele momento: chamar a total atenção para mim e salvar Solo.Fora ele quem viera correndo na frente e isso era pra me avisar...para me salvar.

Eu sei perfeitamente que depois de algum tempo, a mente apaga algumas memórias fotográficas, porem as imagens que mais te marcam, não te abandonam. Nunca! Fui tudo tão rápido, mas eu me sentia como em câmera lenta; o militar tirou uma arma do cós da calça e disparou todas as balas, em qualquer direção, a fim de me aceitar.

Pessoas foram caindo no chão como peças de dominó, em que se coloca todos de pé, um ao lado do outro e os derruba; um por um. Meu coração palpitava tão forte que podia senti-lo em meu ouvido. Minha visão havia escurecido, somente pelas manchas brilhosas de sangue vermelho. Sangue fresco!

Me agachei quando pude ver, lentamente uma bala vindo em minha direção, porem, não seria melhor acabar com todo o sofrimento de uma vez por todas? Ergui o tronco, com medo de ser acertado nas pernas e não poder andar, sendo utilizado como brinquedo. Novamente.

Então, a sombra de um Solo alucinado se pos em minha frente. Eu consegui sentir a bala de prata penetrando pela carne macia, furando, machucando. Um grito preso escapou por minha garganta ardida, estava difícil respirar. O corpo de Solo foi para trás e me derrubou no chão. Até os dias de hoje consigo sentir o peso daquele corpo recém atacado.

O militar ao duvidar que tinha me acertado, correu ate nosso encontro e disparou mais duas balas. Solo estava rígido em cima de mim, podia sentir sua respiração diminuindo, o sangue escorrendo por seu corpo frio, melando-me inteiro. Fiquei imóvel ao sentir o militar se aproximar. O medo e a raiva tomaram conta de mim. Ouvi Solo gemer, desesperado! algo escorregadio em minha mente pareceu aumentar de tamanho rapidamente, ocupando o espaço do cérebro.

Quis me levantar. Agora acima de tudo, meu desejo era único: Mata-lo. Mas o corpo de Solo impedia que me mexesse e posso dizer que essa foi minha salvação.

Fechei os olhos e senti a respiração de Solo já muito fraca sobre o meu corpo, sabia o que iria acontecer com ele. Meu coração pareceu sumir, iria perder o único que ainda acreditava em mim... e também aquele em quem havia perdido a confiança.

Me mexi de um jeito que não podia e o coloquei embaixo de mim, seus olhos castanhos me fitavam como se pudesse me acalmar pela eternidade. Porem eu podia ver o porto cinzento se aproximando, chamando-o para ser livre; fui egoísta, não queria que ele partisse. Minha mão pequena serviu de apoio para sua cabeça mole, lagrimas de raiva e dor brotavam em meus olhos, mas resisti bravamente e nenhuma escorreu.

Os lábios pálidos de Solo movimentaram-se em um adeus eterno. Abaixei a cabeça e depositei um beijo seco em sua testa fria. Ouvi seu ultimo suspiro, seu peito subiu uma ultima vez e...Não desceu." Duo olhou para sua mão como se sentisse a cabeça de Solo pousada ali.

Todos na sala, mantinham seus olhos presos na figura tremula do garoto, como ele pudera ser feliz depois de passar por todas esses acontecimentos? Obviamente, o piloto 02 era um ser humano machucado pelo destino. Quatre levantou-se correndo e o abraçou, derramando lagrimas; conseguia sentir a dor que o outro emanava.

Duo tinha a completa certeza que Heero o ouvira, mesmo não estando ali; precisava apenas o abraçar e ficar parado, tentando sentir-se vivo, amado, desejado. Levantou os olhos secos e passando gentilmente a mão nas costas do loirinho, olhou pela janela. Seus violetas se chocaram com as azuis-prucias do outro lado, era impressão sua ou eles estavam levemente umedecidos?

Levantou-se devagar e se soltou de Quatre, agradecia o abraço do loirinho, mas o que precisava naquela hora era do abraço de outra pessoa.

Foi andando a passos calmos, seu coração aclamava para que corresse mas não se renderia assim tão fácil.

Chegou do lado de fora da mansão e parou na frente do dono dos azuis-prucias, suas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca, mas não podia simplesmente se jogar nos braços acolhedores de Heero.

- Heero...

- Não diga nada, eu ouvi o suficiente...

Sem mais uma palavra a declarar abraçou o americano que se deixou ser envolvido pelo carinho e pelo contato do japonês. Encostou o rosto no ombro do piloto do 01 e fechou os olhos, apreciando melhor o contato, sentindo o calor emanando do corpo daquele que lhe era a pessoa mais importante, e além do calor, o cheiro, o aroma meio adocicado que emanava naturalmente daquele que era seu anjo.Mas assim que abriu os olhos, se afastou novamente, não poderia estar vendo-o ali novamente.

- Solo...

O sorriso sincero de criança se estampou no rosto claro que era emoldurado por belos cachos aloirados, dando destaque aos olhos mais escuros. Duo não tinha mais duvidas ou incertezas, aquele era mesmo seu melhor amigo, e também seu salvador.

- Solo...- Duo se afastou se Heero por um instante e se aproximou da figura que via sob uma das arvores do imenso jardim da mansão. Tocou na face de seu amigo para constatar se era realmente verdade, se tudo aquilo não passava de um doce sonho ou de uma terrível ilusão. - Como...?

Sua pergunta se perdeu no ar, o garoto apenas sorriu e abraçou o americano perplexo que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Estava com saudades Duo...

Era tão bom poder toc�-lo novamente, senti-lo ali ao seu lado. Mas sabia que o amigo não estava mais ali, por mais que estivesse sentindo-o presente ao seu lado o envolvendo com os braços.

- Mas...- Solo o soltou, o sorriso sempre estampado em seu rosto desde que vira o antigo amigo se apagou por um momento- Não poderei ficar contigo novamente...

- Por que não Solo? Você não está aqui agora- As palavras de Duo soaram meio desesperadas, perderia o amigo novamente.

- Porque você já encontrou alguém para te proteger e tomar meu lugar ao seu lado. -Solo disse fitando Heero que lhe sorriu em retribuição e abraçou Duo ficando do lado do americano.

- Então, naquela noite...foi tudo...real...- Os olhos de Duo fitaram um ponto qualquer da grama e ficaram melancólicos.

- Sim... mas você melhor do que ninguém sabe que permaneci para sempre ao seu lado e sempre permanecerei.

Não entendo...

O garoto voltou a sorrir com a ingenuidade do amigo, mesmo depois de anos, Duo ainda continuava sendo a mesma pessoa, um garoto ingênuo que se faz de forte.

- Não posso mais ficar do seu lado, pois Heero tomará meu lugar na missão de te proteger a partir de agora...

- Mas e você...?

- Eu protegerei os dois... - o sorriso pareceu se iluminar ainda mais no rosto frágil do garoto.

- Solo...continuo sem entender...

Uma risada dupla se fez presente no jardim e Heero interveio.

- Duo, assim como meus pais, Solo não pertence mais a este mundo. Mas seu carinho e afeto por você o fez se tornar seu anjo protetor e agora, eu tomei este lugar e para que continuemos juntos, Solo se tornará nosso anjo, estou certo- Heero perguntou olhando para o garoto, este só sorriu em resposta.

- Vejo que Duo estará em boas mãos.- Solo disse se referindo a Heero e se voltou novamente para o amigo. - Por isso me fiz presente para ti, para lhe contar dessa troca e de que sempre estará em meu coração, mas não posso ficar mais.

- Solo...-Duo sussurrou e abraçou o amigo pela ultima vez - Obrigado...

A anjo lhe retribuiu o abraço e olhou uma ultima vez para Heero, antes de tomar os lábios do amigo em um beijo cheio de carinho.

- Como nos velhos tempos. - disse piscando para Duo assim que desfez o beijo.

Duo encostou os dedos levemente sobre os lábios e corou, ainda era a mesma coisa de anos atrás.

- Estarei olhando e velando por vocês. - Solo disse antes de ser envolvido por uma forte luz e deixar o local onde estava até momentos antes.

Duo estava chocado, os dedos ainda sobre os lábios e rasas lagrimas nos olhos. Levou um susto quando sentiu dois braços o envolverem com carinho pela cintura.

- Esse era o motivo de seu comportamento, correto- O americano confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. - Nunca mais esconda nada de você para mim, pois não serão esses pequenos acontecimentos do passado que mudaram meu amor por você. Este meu sentimento, é eterno.

- Heero-Abraçou o pescoço do japonês emocionado.-Me desculpe...

- Você é quem deve me desculpar, eu quase desisti de você...quase desisti de meu amor.

Se afastaram levemente e cada um buscou o consolo e as desculpas nos lábios um do outro. E no mesmo tempo em que o beijo começou uma leve garoa molhou o jardim da Mansão Winner, batizando esse relacionamento que seria mais do que eterno, seria infinito.

FIM

Keiko Maxwell: Putz...nem creio que escrevi isso...chocada se bem que a Belle também se matou pra escrever...bem, se você leu e gostou, comenta. Se leu e não gostou, comenta também..afinal tu perdeu seu precioso tempo lendo isso... XDD

As Duas: Se vemos na próxima fic!

Fevereiro de 2005


End file.
